Strawberry Scented
by The U.B.F.O
Summary: Ichigo is desperate for a place to belong. What happens when many people are desperate for Ichigo to belong to them? Rated M for a reason ;
1. Chapter 1

disclaiimer:rated M for a reason. we don't own bleach or anything

* * *

"Oh yeah..." Ichigo moaned. "Byakuya!!"

The raven haired man ravaged the orange man's lips until they were red and sore. "You taste like strawberries...ichigo." He murmered as he worked his way down flush skin. The orange-haired shinigami whined and jerked his hips upward at the attentions of his lover.

"Nnnnng...please..................do that again."

Byakuya removed hismelf from Ichigo and stood up. "Beg." He said.

Ichigo got on his knees and looked up at Byakuya with his liquid chocolate puppy brown eyes. Byakuya licked his fangs at the luscious sight in front of him. Ichigo was on his knees, staring up at him with his moist auburn amber ochre eyes, his wet lips were parted slightly and bare chest heaving. "I'll do anything... just... please..."

"Anything you say?" Byakuya smirked as an idea came to mind. "Suck."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide before he gave a sharp nod. At this point, Byakuya was sitting on the bed, with his legs spread tantalizingly before Ichigo. He was amazed by it's throbbing hardness and sleek circumsized exterior. Just looking at it made him hard in his no-no place. He started with a tentative lick of the shaft. Byakuya sighed and tugged at the ginger-blonde-strawberry locks of his lover's head. As Byakuya's grip grew tighter, Ichigo's licks grew more agressive. He finally took the olderman in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down fairly slowly to begin with. Byakuya thrusted his hips forward and Ichigo gagged on the size. The older man eased up a little and groaned apologetically. He could feel the heat that had pooled at his groin grow aggressive as his climax was becoming evident.

"I... I'm going to..." Before Byakuya's sentence could finish, Ichigo moaned as he deep throated his partners member. The vibrations sent him of the edge and he came. The moment was completely bill until they heard the door click open and light filled the room. Before the two men was a very tall, tan man. "Chad..!?" He just stared at the two for a moment before slowly closing the door and going about his way.

Ichigo blushed, releasing the man from his grasp. What had he just done?

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." Byakuya said, staring intently at the orange man.

"Not done? What are you talking about?"

"You've done me, so let's do you." The raven haired man grabbed the smaller and tossed him on the bed. Almost violently, he began to ravish him with kisses. It's true that Ichigo was as hard as a rock, and he most definetly wanted release, but why was Byakuya so rash about it? "Seeing you panted like that get's me hard all over again. I may be a little soft, but it'll work out."

He gripped Ichigo's legs and rested them on his shoulders. There was a terrified look in the orange haired man's eyes, so Byakuya gave him a relaxing kiss of reassurance. "It's alright. It'll hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it." He held three fingers infront of Ichigo's mouth, and he began to such them tentatively. Once they were lubricated thoroughly, Byakuya took his index finger and slipped it into Ichigo's entrance. The pain was horrible. But eventually he got to use to it. Eventually he added his second and third, and once the orange haired man was stretched inough, he aimed himself at his entrance and pushed himself. Ichigo couldn't help but cry out in pain as he was being filled. When he was fully sheathed, he began to move himself inside the younger man. He tried his best to aim for the sweet spot, and he knew he found it when suddenly Ichigo cried out, gripping the sheets. He hit that spot over and over till the orange man was seeing white. Not too long after, his breath was getting short and he knew he was about to come. He grabbed Ichigos cock and began to jack it off in time with his thrusts. They came together, in duet of cries.

The next morning Ichigo woke up alone. Like always, he was alone. Byakuya left a note on the table saying when and where they'd meet again. He groaned as he got out of bed. His ass would hurt all day. Just then a knock came at the door. "Come in!" I groaned, not wanting to stand up. The tall, tan gentleman from earlyer came in.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm sorry I walked in on you last night." Chand said glumly.

"Ah no, it was my fult. I should have locked the door. Why'd you come over anyway." Ichigo asked questionely.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"qhat is that?"

"Well you seemed really hawt last night. Will you sleep with me."

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN_


	2. Chapter 2

"W-w-wha!?" Ichigo stuttere. "You want to sleep with me?"

"It looked really hawt last night. I want ot feel that to." Chad said.

I wasn't sure what to say, but Chad was a friend and was confeding in me. "Okay...When? Where?"

"Now. Here." And like an animal, he was on me in a second. He ravaged myt neck and lips with passionate kisses, and I wasn't quite sure how to handle it. I closed my eyes and let him have me. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend that they cared about me, and not just mah body.

Suddenly, he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him looming over me. "I don't like this," he said. "You're not responding to anything, it's like I'm kissing a blow-up doll. I've had more than my share of those nights."

I looked at him in confusion. "Isn't this what you want? You want my body, right?"

"I want you."

My eyes widened and as he kissed me again, I kissed bak. Softer, and more gentle this time around, we felt each other. It was sensational. He was nothing like Byakuya. His body was like he was on fire in comparison to the other mans icy one.

He left a line of firey kisses down my torso down to the warm pooling sensation that was growing in my groin. He started to suck me off. And I screamed passionately.

"C-chad! You don't have to do that..." I said gripping his hair, trying to pull him away.

"No. I want to." He took me in again and began to bob up and down. Just as I thought I was about to cum, he stopped and flipped me around. "This'll probably hurt."

I nodded awaiting what I knew would come. I felt him at my entrance and I tried my best to relax. He pushed himself all the way in, despite the tears that ran down my face and the constant whimpers. He thrusted around experimentally, before choosing a steady rythym. We were both very close, and as he grabbed my cock and began to jack me off I knew this was the end. I came screaming his name, as he did mine.

In the morning, I awoke with him at my side, but looking at the clock I realized it was time for me to meet with another friend. I didn't want to saqy goodbye, but I just had to go.

"Chad?"

"What is it, Ichigo?" He said half asleep.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Can you please lock the door on your way out?"

"Sure..."

"And Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks,"

"No. Thank you, Ichigo. You mean a lot to everyone, especially me, so take care of yourself."

I didn't know what to say in return, so I just smiled, got dressed in silence, and left.


End file.
